tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Rheneas/Gallery
''The Railway Series'' Main Series File:SkarloeyRemembersRS2.jpg|Rheneas with Skarloey and Sir Handel File:GallantOldEngineRS3.png|Rheneas as drawn by John T. Kenney File:GallantOldEngineRS4.png File:GallantOldEngineRS5.png File:GallantOldEngineRS8.png File:MountainEngineRS3.png|Rheneas with Skarloey, Sir Handel and Culdee File:BuckingBroncoRS2.png|Rheneas and Skarloey without cabs File:Stick-in-the-MudRS2.png File:Stick-in-the-MudRS4.png File:DuckandDukesRS4.png File:SpeedkillerRS4.png|Rheneas passing Rusty File:SpeedkillerRS6.png|Rheneas incorrectly depicted as an 0-4-2 File:SpeedkillerRS7.png Miscellaneous File:AwdryRheneasModel.jpg|The Rev W. Awdry's Rheneas Model at Tywyn File:AwdryRheneasModel2016.JPG File:Skarloey,Rheneas,andNancyinanannual.jpg|Rheneas with Nancy and Skarloey in an annual File:SkarloeyRheneasPeterSamDuncanNancy1979annual.png|Nancy with Skarloey, Rheneas, Peter Sam, and Duncan in the 1979 annual File:ErasureOhlamour.png|Rheneas featured on the 1986 single cover "Oh L'amour" along with Percy File:RheneasSurprisePacket.png|Rheneas in The Railway Series: Surprise Packet File:RheneasRailwayMap.png ''Thomas & Friends'' Model Series File:ABadDayForSirHandel10.png|Rheneas in the fourth series File:GallantOldEngine14.png File:GallantOldEngine26.png File:GallantOldEngine53.png|Rheneas comes home File:ByeGeorge!5.png|Rheneas with Skarloey in the fifth series File:ByeGeorge!13.png|Rheneas and Skarloey annoyed after George's departure from Boulder Quarry File:RustyandtheBoulder73.png|Rheneas notices Boulder coming RustyandtheBoulder75.png File:DunkinDuncan14.png|Rheneas in the sixth series File:FaultyWhistles65.png File:TheOldBridge49.png|Rheneas in the seventh series File:RheneasandtheRollerCoaster6.png File:RheneasandtheRollerCoaster47.png File:TunefulToots50.png|Rheneas with Duncan and Peter Sam in the ninth series File:RheneasandtheDinosaur5.png File:RheneasandtheDinosaur16.png File:RheneasandtheDinosaur45.png|Rheneas and the Dinosaur File:SkarloeytheBrave9.png File:DuncanDropsaClanger11.png|Rheneas in the tenth series File:MissingTrucks76.png File:MissingTrucks35.png|Rheneas with Skarloey's face File:FearlessFreddie80.png|Rheneas off the rails File:ThomasandtheBigBang22.png|Rheneas in the eleventh series File:SkarloeyStormsThrough40.png|Rheneas' coal bunker File:SkarloeyStormsThrough51.png File:WashBehindYourBuffers18.png File:TheNarrowGaugeEngines7.png|Rheneas in an eleventh series music video File:TheGreatDiscovery120.png|Rheneas in The Great Discovery File:TheManintheHills29.png|Rheneas with Skarloey at the Wharf with CGI faces File:PushMe,PullYou19.png File:PushMe,PullYou24.png|Rheneas' wheels CGI Series File:BlueMountainMystery30.png|Rheneas in full CGI File:BlueMountainMystery36.png|Rheneas' wheels in CGI File:BlueMountainMystery111.png|Rheneas with his right-hand side paintwork scraped File:BlueMountainMystery580.png|Rheneas in his yellow livery File:Don'tBotherVictor!51.png|Rheneas in the sixteenth series File:TheChristmasTreeExpress75.png File:KingoftheRailway559.png|Rheneas with Skarloey and Luke in King of the Railway File:Luke'sNewFriend11.png|Rheneas in the seventeenth series File:Luke'sNewFriend19.png|Rheneas' wheels File:TheSwitch42.png DisappearingDiesels11.png|Rheneas with Sir Handel, Skarloey,Paxton and Owen in the eighteenth series File:DuncanandtheGrumpyPassenger9.png File:LongLostFriend37.png|Rheneas with Skarloey, Peter Sam and Gator File:DuncantheHumbug65.png|Rheneas and Duncan File:DuncantheHumbug69.png File:SamsonatYourService90.png File:SamsonatYourService134.png File:HenryGetsTheExpress61.png|Rheneas with Skarloey in the twentieth series File:TheGreatRace96.png|Rheneas and Peter Sam in The Great Race File:RunawayEngine82.png|Rheneas with Skarloey, Sir Handel, Luke and Stephen in the twenty-first series File:JourneyBeyondSodor4.png|Rheneas in Journey Beyond Sodor with Peter Sam, Rusty, Luke, and Paxton Promotional Material File:ABadDayforSirHandel49.png File:Trucks66.jpeg File:GallantOldEngine54.png File:GallantOldEngine57.png File:GallantOldEngine64.png File:RheneasSideView.jpg|A side view of Rheneas' fourth series model File:GallantOldEngine56.png File:RheneasPostcard.jpeg File:TheOldBridge56.png File:Rheneaspromo.jpg|Promotional shot of Rheneas File:MissingTrucks79.png File:ThomasandtheBigBang98.png File:RheneasModel1.png|Head-on model promo File:RheneasModel2.png|Head-on model promo with Sir Handel's face File:S5Rheneaspromo.jpg|Promo shot with missing buffers and coupling hook File:RheneasCGIPromo2.png|CGI promo File:RheneasCGIModel2.png File:RheneasCGIpromo3.png File:CGIRheneasPromoTransparent.png File:BlueMountainMysterypromo.jpg File:BlueMountainQuarryPromo.png File:SkarloeyRheneasAndOwenPromo.png File:Rheneashead-onCGIpromo.png|Head-on CGI promo File:CGIRheneasHeadOn.jpg File:RheneasCGIModel.png File:Head-onYellowRheneaspromo.gif|Head-on promo of Rheneas in his yellow livery Miscellaneous File:Rheneasnameplate.png|Rheneas with nameboard and Sir Handel's face File:DVDBingo48.png|Rheneas in DVD Bingo Behind the Scenes File:RheneasHaraModelRailway.jpg|Rheneas at Hara Model Railway Museum File:The Engines on Display 2.jpg File:EnginesOnDisplay4.jpg File:Rheneas'ModelatNitrogenStudios.jpg|Thanks to Nitrogen Studios for sharing this image with us File:Rheneas'Model.jpg|Rheneas' model without face or wheels File:Rheneas'CGIModelSpecifications.jpg|Rheneas' CGI Model Specifications Others File:RheneasbyOwenBell.jpg|Rheneas' ERTL artwork by Paul Nichols File:RheneasERTLPromo2.png File:RheneasERTLPromo3.png File:RheneasPromoArt.png|Promotional artwork File:RheneasPromoArt4.png File:RheneasJapanHeadonPromom.png|Japanese Head-on Promo File:Head-OnRheneasPromoArt.gif File:RheneasJapanSideViewPromo.png|Japanese side-view promo File:Rheneassideviewart2.png File:Rheneaspromoart.png File:Rheneas&Duncanpromoart.png File:RheneasJapaneseNintendoGameIcon.png File:BlueMountainMystery(book)4.png|Rheneas as illustrated by Tommy Stubbs File:TheGoodOldDays4.png|Rheneas in an annual story File:CreepyCutting!6.png|Rheneas in a magazine story File:RheneasEdavilleRailroad.jpg|Rheneas at Edaville Road File:Dolgoch2014.jpg|Rheneas' twin and basis, Dolgoch File:Dolgoch2.jpeg|The "Real" Rheneas File:ERTLPrototypeLady.gif|ERTL Lady's prototype model used Rheneas' shape Merchandise File:ERTL Prototype Rheneas.jpg|Protytype ERTL File:RheneasERTL.jpg|ERTL File:ERTLmetallicRheneas.gif|Metallic ERTL File:ERTLRheneasTradingCard.png|First ERTL Trading Card File:ERTLRheneasTradingCard2.png|Second ERTL Trading Card File:OriginalWoodenRheneas.jpg|1997 Wooden Railway File:WoodenRailwayRheneasAndScrapTruck.jpg|2001 Rheneas with Scrap Truck File:LearningCurveWoodenRailwayRheneas.jpg|2004 Reissued Wooden Railway File:WoodenRailwayRheneaswithRockCrusherCars.png|2004 Wooden Railway with Rock Crusher and Quarry Trucks prototype File:WoodenRailwayRheneaswithRockCrusherandQuarryTrucks.jpg|2004 Wooden Railway with Rock Crusher and Quarry Trucks File:2012WoodenRailwayRheneas.PNG|2012 Wooden Railway File:WoodenRailwayRheneas2013.png|2013 Wooden Railway File:WoodenRailwayRheneas2013Prototype.jpg|2013 Wooden Railway prototype File:SurprisedFaceRheneas.png|Wooden Railway Shocked Face File:WoodenRailwayYellowRheneas.png|Repainted Wooden Railway File:TrackMasterRheneas.jpg|TrackMaster File:TrackMasterRheneasandVan.jpg|TrackMaster with Brake Van File:TrackMasterRheneasandtheDinosaur.jpg|Rheneas and the Dinosaur File:TrackMasterRheneas'NewCoatofPaint.jpg|Repainted TrackMaster File:Take-AlongRheneas.jpeg|Take Along Prototype File:TakeAlongRheneas.jpg|Take Along File:Take-n-PlayRheneas.jpg|Take-n-Play Prototype File:Take-n-PlayRheneas.png|Take-n-Play File:Take-n-PlayRheneasandtheDynamite.jpg|Take-n-Play Dynamite Delivery Pack File:BachmannRheneasPrototype.jpg|Bachmann Prototype file:BachmannRheneas.jpg|Bachmann File:BandaiTECRheneas.png|Bandai TECS File:NakayoshiRheneas.jpg|Nakayoshi File:DepartingNowRheneas.png|Departing Now File:Wind Up Rheneas.jpg|Original Capsule Plarail File:Wind-upRheneas.jpg|Current Capsule Plarail File:Wind-upRheneas2.jpg File:CapsulePlarailMetallicRheneas.jpg|Metallic Capsule Plarail File:Wind-upClearMetallicRheneas.jpg|Clear Metallic Capsule Plarail File:RheneasPocketFantasy.jpg|Pocket Fantasy File:RheneasWakuWaku.png|Waku Waku File:KabayaFoldOutEnginesPack.jpg|Kabaya Fold-Out Range from Pack File:MyThomasStoryLibraryRheneas.png|My Thomas Story Library File:Rheneas2011StoryLibrarybook.jpg|2011 Story Library Book File:RheneasTradingCard.png|Trading Card See Also * Category:Images of Rheneas Category:Images of Rheneas Category:Gallery Category:Character galleries Category:Steam locomotive galleries Category:Images of merchandising Category:Merchandise galleries Category:Narrow gauge locomotive galleries